Seduciendo a mí Sensei
by Javier20
Summary: Narusaku, Naruto y Sakura, lemon. Sakura Haruno una mujer casada que es no es tenidas en cuenta por su marido, sera seducida por su alumno Naruto Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

INICIO

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, soy un chico de 17 años, 1,66 m, cabello corto, de color rubio, ojos azules. Me gusta ir al gimnasio por lo que mi contextura es atlética. Desde el colegio primario me ha gustado practicar mucho deporte. No soy un nerd, pero mis notas han sido sobresalientes durante toda mi vida. Mi intención no es alabarme, pero debido a estas características ha sido un imán para las chicas de mi edad y no he tenido ningún problema al conseguir novias, desde entonces me he acostado con algunas de ellas, pero nunca con una mujer de 35 años como lo que me sucederá. Comprendí que la mujer pasada los treinta sabe moverse en la cama y te puede dar el mejor sexo de tu vida.

Describe a la mujer de la que llevo enamorado desde la vi por primera vez. Una mujer de estatura promedio, 1.64m, cabello lacio y corto y de un llamativo color rosa que le llega hasta la altura de sus hombros, ojos verdes, labios carnosos y apetecibles de ser besados, su piel color blanca y sus senos, pequeños y redondos de una medida perfecta, un culo torneado, redondo, no tan grande pero que de seguro habrá más sábado de mil miradas. Al juego van sus piernas, que desde que es mi profesora en secundaria me gusta mirarlas, (en mi colegio de hecho todas las maestras usaban falda por encima de la rodilla, era parte del uniforme, pero ella solía ponerse un poco más alto,

En el colegio me hice amigo de Sakura-sensei, las buenas notas creo que ayudaron, pues una mujer así no iba a dar confianza a ningún niño vago de la calle. Le contaba de mis novias, desde luego obviando el tema del sexo, hablar de eso con ella me había puesto de lo más rojo como un tomate y tampoco quería que piense que soy un niñato caliente que se la quería tirar (aunque eso era lo que más deseado en el mundo) En fin, me convertí en el mejor alumno de su clase (ella imparte la cátedra de literatura) con el fin de que por obra del destino pase algo, aunque sea una oportunidad de ver más allá de lo que su brasier dejaba ver, pero desafortunadamente no sucedió.

Hasta que un día, ligando con una chica a la cual la invitamos a cenar a unos de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad. Era tipo 9pm y siempre me ha gustado ser puntual en mis citas (pienso que eso dice mucho al momento de ligar) y mientras esperaba a mi próxima conquista llegué, pedí un vaso con agua y me disuse a revisar mi Facebook. Algo me hizo desviar la mirada hacia una mesa de alado, era una mujer sollozando y como todo un buen caballero dispuse a calmarla.

\- ¿Pasa algo señorita?

Le dije señorita porque hasta ese momento no sabía de quién se trata, obtuve como respuesta un solo movimiento de cabeza diciéndome que "No"

\- ¿Puedo ayudarla?

Nuevamente negó con su cabeza mientras continuaba sus sollozos. Al momento de sentarme frente a ella en la mesa, ¡Oh sorpresa! Era Sakura-Sensei, una inmensa emoción inundó mi ser al verla; pero también, una tristeza al encontrarla así. Ella también quedó sorprendida con mi presencia.

\- ¡Sakura-sensei! ¿No me reconoce? Soy su alumno Naruto Uzumaki

Al presentarme, ella cambió su semblante, mostró una tierna y dulce sonrisa (creo que alegró al verme) y al parecer se olvidó de su mal momento, al menos por ese instante

\- ¿Naruto? ¿De verdad eres tú? ¡Que guapo esta!

Aquellas palabras hicieron que mi rostro se tornara un poco rojo, ella lo notó

\- Pero no te apenes Naruto (sonrisa dulce), toma asiento ¿Qué haces por aquí?

\- Bueno ee-este quedé en cenar con una amiga y la estoy esperando

\- ¿Amiga? Apuesto a que es tu novia jajaja

\- No, Sakura-sensei no es mi novia es solo una amiga

\- ¿Y cómo te va en las demás materias Naruto?

Mientras le platicaba de cómo me iba en el colegio me mataba la curiosidad saber por qué estaba en ese estado, cuál era el motivo de sus sollozos

\- ¿Sakura-sensei puedo responder una pregunta sin que se moleste?

\- Claro, Naruto dime nomás

\- ¿Por qué una bella dama como tú estaba llorando? ...

Mi pregunta hizo que su rostro se pusiera triste (no quería que se pusiera de nuevo así pero no había de otra) y con un nudo en la garganta me contó lo sucedido

\- Verás Naruto, te voy a contar solo porque te conozco y por la confianza que tenemos y porque sé que no le dirás a nadie de esto… Las cosas con mi esposo no están funcionando bien, hoy era nuestro aniversario de 5 años casados, habíamos lo que en el comedor y pasar una velada romántica pero parece que su trabajo es más importante que tu…

Su voz que en un inicio era de tristeza se convertirá en ira. El esposo de mi sensei es un hombre trabajador que desde el recuerdo deseado tuvo el puesto de subgerencia y por lo que ha logrado, pero eso implicó que trabaje más, por una empresa que no es ni de él.

\- Llega a casa muy tarde, tenemos ya poco tiempo para nosotros, le digo que salgamos de viaje como solíamos hacer, pero él siempre me responde que tiene que hacer muchos papeles, que no lo moleste, que lo deje descansar.

Entre otras quejas y reclamos había pasado media hora, mi cita no había llegado todavía y armándome de valor (hasta el momento sin mala intención) la invité a ir a otro lugar para que olvidara el mal que le pasó su esposo ese día.

\- Una mujer como usted no debe estar llorando, al contrario debe estar feliz de estar hermosa y radiante, parece que los años no han pasado por usted y con todo respeto Sakura-sensei usted es una mujer muy hermosa

Aquellas palabras la hicieron poner roja

\- Pero, Sakura-sensei no se sonroje jajaja, que parece ser en vez de estar pasando un mal momento nos vamos a bailar, digo, por haber encontrado y poder levantar su estado de ánimo es justo que celebremos, además que yo puedo ir a los antros jaja.

\- Qué cosas dices Naruto, ¿Yo, un bailar contigo? Va a parecer que tu madre te está vigilando jajaja

\- No sensei, como va a parecer mi madre si usted se ve de unos 20 jaja insisto que los años no ha pasado por usted

\- Pero Naruto y ¿la cena con tu amiga?

\- Tranquila Sakura-sensei me acaba de escribir que la perdone, pero no va a poder venir porque llegan unos familiares a su casa

\- Mmmmm nose Naruto, ya es muy noche y debería mejor regresar a casa

\- Tengo que insistir Sakura-sensei, usted se arregló muy bonita para esta noche y debe salir a divertirse, ¿no me va a dejar divertir solo, verdad?

El destino ese día estuvo conmigo, obviamente lo de mi cita era mentira y la deje plantada (mi culpa fue ella por llegar tarde), mi sensei aceptó ir a bailar y cuando se paró de la silla, casi se me cae la boca, no la había visto así. Con pretexto de ir al tocador a arreglarse un poco pude deleitarme de sus curvas y de su trasero, (El cual esa noche sería mío) Estaba puesto un vestido blanco de una sola pieza de esos que tienen un cierre atrás, era ajustado a su cuerpo , usaba tacos de punta bien altos que haría que resaltara su culo aún más e hiciera que sus piernas se vean de lo más sexy. En ese momento grabe las fantasías que solía tener en su honor y como hombre la deseé. Cuando regresó pude ver como sus tetas querían salir de esa prisión y la silueta al caminar era de lo más erótico.

La noche en el antro fue de lo más normal, nos tomamos unos cocteles y como ella no solía beber mucho, enseguida se puso acalorada. Era tipo media noche cuando ella dijo que se regresaba a casa, por lo visto su esposo había estado llamándole y ella no le contestó. Yo en ese momento tuve otras intenciones puesto que verla bailar me había puesto a mil. Sin saber cuál sería su respuesta me arriesgué a decirle:

\- Sakura-sensei, ¿usted cómo se va a ir a su casa?

\- En taxi, Naruto

\- No voy a permitir que se vaya usted solo a estas horas Sakura-sensei. Que le parece si esta noche usted se queda en mi departamento que está acá a la vuelta y mañana en la mañana se va

\- ¿Cómo dices a Naruto? (en tono de sorpresa, pensé en ese momento que la regué, pero ...)

\- Eee digo-o sensei que usted se puede quedar a dormir en mi departamento, claro usted en la recámara y yo me quedo en la sala. Es por su seguridad Sakura-sensei, estas horas es muy peligroso que se regrese usted sola. Por favor acepte mi invitación

Pareció que los minutos fueron horas y tardó mucho en contestar, pero a la final aceptó. En ese instante mi corazón latía a mil por hora, iba a tener un tremendo de mujer en mi departamento, requería planear algo para poder acostarme con ella, lo deseaba tanto. La pregunta era ¿cómo? Para mí me resultó fácil seducir a una chica de mi edad, pero a una mujer como ella casada y por lo que asumí debió ser fiel, no sabía cómo. Pensé en alcohol, por lo que vi en el antro con un poquito de alcohol se soltó algo, pero no funcionaba lo que debería ser emborracharla y gozar de su cuerpo. Prácticamente sería una violación, esa idea no me gustaba, quería que ella disfrutara conmigo, y no solo yo de ella. Pero en tal caso sería eso o quedarme con las ganas y desde luego no pensaba quedarme caliente y más cuando tuve todo para cumplir mi sueño,

Como buen joven en mi departamento había licores de todo tipo y desde luego pipas de humo, al llegar a mi departamento (debo decir que vivo solo y mis padres me han dicho ese departamento por mi cumpleaños número 15 ellos piensan que así serían más responsables lo cual si es verdad pues te toca hacer las cosas por ti mismo) le pregunté si quería beber algo, ella respondió que solo agua.

\- ¡Vamos! Sakura-sensei, estamos en confianza pida lo que usted quiera. ¡Ya sé! Le voy a preparar un coctel de lo más rico, especialidad de la casa y personalizado para usted.

(En una de mis vacaciones seguí un curso de coctelería, y debido a eso en las chicas que usaron el departamento les encantaba verme preparar)

\- No Naruto como se te ocurre, si con los que nos tomamos en el antro ya me sentí mal jajaja

\- Sensei es un coctel especial, venga le voy a enseñar cómo se prepara y además no contiene mucho alcohol.

\- Bueno, pero solo uno ¿va?

\- Lo que tú me diga Sakura-sensei

Terminé preparándole un Daiquiri Passion, le encantó. Ahora era de motivar la fiesta con música. Las pipas de humo fueron muy útiles, le pregunté si había fumado una de esas lo cual requirió que sí. (Vaya sorpresa la sensei no era muy anticuada jaja) Al principio dudó en hacerlo, me decidí que debíamos dormir, pero al final cedí y terminé jugando verdad o desafío adaptado a la situación. Parecíamos dos adolescentes en ese momento, risas y más risas. Cuando ella desafía desafíos, toca tocar un disparo, por lo que evita los desafíos y solo escogía verdad. Yo por otro lado no me importaba beber, la pregunta de ella era de lo más sencillas que no me importaba contárselas mi preguntaba de mis novias, si él se comprometió, cómo fue mi primera vez, mis fantasías, etc. Las preguntas que yo le hicieron estaban encaminadas a su vida matrimonial con el fin de que entre el sentimiento y beba un poco más. Dio resultado, su vida no era muy feliz y lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando le hice una pregunta:

\- Sakura-sensei, y usted ¿Cuántas veces tiene sexo con su esposo?

\- Naruto, mi esposo ya no me toca, no me desea como antes, no hemos tenido sexo desde hace más de un año, creo que ya no soy atractiva para el

¡Dios mio! ¡Más de año! Eso es bastante tiempo, pensé. Cómo es posible tener una mujer tremenda en casa con un cuerpo fenomenal que todo hombre desearía tenerla en su cama y este tipo que se hace llamar "esposo" no la haya follado por más de un año. Los desafíos terminaron ahora las preguntas eran más intensas, le preguntaba si había hecho sexo oral, sexo anal, había sido infiel, si había un streeptease a alguien que no fuera de su esposo, podría ser su posición favorita en la cama, si le gusta que la traten sucio, la sometan, etc. En ese momento ya no había timidez podríamos hablar de todo, ella había hecho oral, era virgen de culo, no había sido infiel, del streeptease dijo que podría pensarlo, le gustaba en cuatro y bueno muchas respuestas más que me éxito muchísimo.

\- Sakura-sensei, no conocía ese lado erótico de usted

\- Hay que pena Naruto no debí haberte contado todo esto

\- No se preocupe Sakura-sensei, usted también sabe más de mí, además esto queda en confianza. Somos personas con experiencia y esto no debe ser un tabú para nosotros, y no me va a negar que se ha reído y gozado con estas ocurrencias jajaja

\- Jaja Naruto solo a ti se te ocurre estas cosas

\- Sensei ya que estamos en confianza y está muy entretenido el momento juguemos algo

\- ¿Jugar? Jajaja pero que se te ocurra que podemos jugar a estas horas

\- Es sencillo Sakura-sensei, apuesto que usted también lo ha jugado, juguemos a la botella y claro como estamos solos los dos será adaptado a la situación jaja

\- Si conozco el jueguito, pero ¿cómo vamos a jugar entre las dos nomas? Eso se juega con más gente jajaja

\- A quien le salga "pico" de la botella puede elegir entre tomar un disparo o quitarse una prenda de vestir

Ella se quedó sorprendida al escuchar mi propuesta y de nuevo el tiempo pasó muy lentamente antes de escuchar una respuesta

\- Pero Naruto me voy a emborrachar jajaja o me quedaría desnuda

\- Sakura-sensei, eso depende de usted jajaja mañana usted tiene que regresar temprano a casa, si opta por beber mañana tendrá una resaca que no se imagina jajaja

\- ¿Entonces me conviene la segunda opción? ¿Y qué pasa si me quedo desnuda?

\- Si alguien ya se queda desnudo se termina el juego y nos vamos a dormir

\- Naruto, este juego está muy picante, no deberíamos jugar. Nunca he visto desnudo a alguien excepto a mi esposo y si tú te quedas desnudo, no que pena o yo me quedo desnudo, ¡No! Naruto definitivamente ¡No!

\- ¡Vamos! Sakura-sensei ya somos granses, no va a ver nada diferente de lo que ya has visto jajaja además esto va a ser nuestro secreto

\- Jajaja que ocurre dices Naruto, la verdad es que me da pena contigo, mi cuerpo ya no es de una adolescente, te vas a reír de mi

Claro que no es de una adolescente, es de una mujer madura bien puesta.

\- Cómo va a pensar eso Sensei, ser incapaz de reírme de usted, anímese, será un juego muy divertido o acaso no la está pasando bien

\- No es eso si no que ... Mmm ... mmmm ... Ok Naruto jugaré

\- ¡Perfecto!

(Por fin había obtenido acorralarla tenía dos opciones, se desnudaba ella conscientemente o se emborrachaba y podría gozar de su cuerpo, pero prefería que tendría la primera) En ese momento dividimos la mesa, con una línea, en dos para saber a quién le toca el pico de la botella. La hice girar y le tocó a ella

\- Entonces Sakura-sensei usted dirá que escoge tomar o una prenda

\- No quiero ir con resaca Naruto jajaja me sacare los zapatos

Eso no fue tan erótico como pensaba, pero recién comenzaba así que era el asunto de esperar, en ese momento se me anunció una idea

\- Sensei pero así de simple no tiene gracia tiene que hacer un movimiento sexy

\- Eso no dijiste jajaja entonces será el próximo

\- ¿Sabe algo? Para que sea más entretenido, la prenda debe sacar la otra persona, ¿Qué le parece Sakura-sensei?

\- Mmmm ... Ok Naruto es tu juego jajaja

Estaba ya ese momento en la gloria, podría sacarle cada prenda y deleitarme de su cuerpo, debo decir que estaba en ventaja yo estaba vestido con mi camisa, pantalón, bóxer, zapatos y medias 5 prendas en total, mientras que ella que ya has tenido sacado los zapatos solo tenía su vestido que era una sola pieza y asumo de su ropa interior total 3 piezas. Ella se percató de esta situación de desventaja y dos veces más que le toco, ella optó por tomar el tiro. A mí me tocó más seguido primero fueron los zapatos y luego las medias que no fue sexy para ambos pero fue gracioso jajaja. Nuevamente me tocó y ahora iba a tener el placer que ella me quitara la camisa que traía, con un movimiento sensual mientras ella me desabotonaba los botones hasta que me quitó.

\- ¡Guau! Naruto, sí que te ha conservado muy bien, mírate pareces un modelo de televisión jajaja

Quería seducirla con mi cuerpo, que viera la potencia de un joven, que me desea tanto como yo a ella. Siguiendo el juego me tocó a mí de nuevo y opté por el pantalón. De nuevo con movimientos sensuales ella movió la correa y con cuidado de no topar mi paquete fue retirando el cierre del pantalón y con un poco de timidez fue bajando hasta sacarlo.

\- Qué pena contigo Naruto, estoy roja y hace mucho calor

\- No se preocupe Sakura-sensei, ¿acaso no está divertido el jueguito?

\- Lo admito me está gustando, porque estoy ganando jajaja

Tras unas rondas más ella optó por seguir tomando y yo también bebí, pero al fin, por fin llegó el momento en que ella tomó la decisión de sacar su vestido, no quería seguir bebiendo ya que estaba mal y no le quedaba de otra si no quería estar con dolor de cabeza en la mañana.

\- Parece que le toca a usted Sakura-sensei ¿qué va a elegir?

\- El alcohol me está haciendo mal Naruto ya no beberé, creo que optaré por el vestido. ¡Pero cuidadito con tus manos eh! No te pases jajaja

\- Trataré de no hacerlo Sakura-sensei

En ese momento mi corazón estaba acelerado, por primera vez la vería casi desnuda solo con su ropa interior. Me paré delate de ella y con cuidado llevé mis manos atrás, ella solo me miraba y sonrojada con una risa picarona me recordaba sus palabras de tener cuidado con lo que tocaba. Baje su cierre, frecuencia que su respiración se agitó un poco, creo que la idea de verso casi desnuda frente a un hombre mucho menor que ella la excitó. Hubiera sido sencillo haber dejado que el vestido cayera al piso pero hubiera perdido la emoción, así que poco a poco fui subiendo, mientras que la miraba directo a sus ojos y ella a los míos, cuando sabía que había pasado su cintura levemente baje la mirada. Estaba usando una tanguita de color negro, pequeñita y por fin pude ver en su esplendor sus piernas que tanto me gustaban. Seguí subiendo el vestido, cuando pasó ya por su rostro me puse detrás de ella para sacarlo por completo. Con la vista posterior se dibujaba su perfecta cintura y su culo, su hermoso culo paradito como me lo imaginaba. Ella se dio vuelta a donde yo, con el rostro más rojo y que le dio ese toque de sensualidad y ¡Oh DIOS! ¡Ese par de tetas! Eran pequeñas, redondas y querían salir de aquella prisión de su brasier. En ese momento me quedé helado, y ella instintivamente consideró cubrirse pero después no le importó. redondas y querían salir de aquella prisión de su brasier. En ese momento me quedé helado, y ella instintivamente consideró cubrirse pero después no le importó. redondas y querían salir de aquella prisión de su brasier. En ese momento me quedé helado, y ella instintivamente consideró cubrirse pero después no le importó.

Siguiendo el juego me tocó dos veces más a mí y debida la situación en la que me permitió no decirle que me quitara mi bóxer puesto que si quedaba desnudo se acababa el juego y no podría verla desnuda como deseaba. Le tocó a ella, nuevamente mi corazón palpitaba, probado por quitarse una prenda.

\- Sensei, ¿qué prenda se quitará?

\- Creo que elegiré, mmm ... Mmm… elegiré mi tanga.

No me lo podría creer, tendré el placer de ver su coñito ¿tendrán depilado?

\- Pero Naruto cuidado con tus manos, no te pase de la raya jajaja

\- Tranquila Sakura-sense y para que esté segura que no tocaré nada de lo indebido, coja mis manos

\- Pero Naruto si tomo tus manos ¿cómo me vas a sacar?

\- Tómese mis manos y vaya como soy capaz de quitarle su tanguita

\- Ok, no me imagino como pero si no puedes, ¡pierdes! Jaja

En ese momento estando frente a ella, me puse de rodillas y acerqué mi boca a un lado de sus caderas tomando la tanga con mis dientes

\- ¿Naruto que haces?

\- Voy a sacarle sus bragas sensei sin utilizar mis manos

Sentir su piel con mis labios y pensar lo cerca que estaba de su coño me excitó y mi polla comenzó a ponerse dura. Primero baje un poquito de un lado, luego del otro lado iba bajando poco a poco, sentí la respiración de ella se aceleró un poco más cuando tomé con mis dientes la parte de la tanga que dio justo a su vagina, pude sentir su olor , el olor a mujer, una hembra que quería ser domada por un hombre menor a ella. En ese momento quise meter mi lengua en su entrada, jugar con su clítoris, hacer que se moje, que se corra de placer, pero no lo hice, me gusta seguir jugando y así fue. Cuando le quité completamente ella instintivamente se cubrió y era la imagen más tierna y excitante que había visto en mi vida.

En ese momento pensaba si me tocaba a mí o ella sería el final del juego. Rogaba que me tocara a mí, puesto que tenía planeado algo y efectivamente me tocó

\- Sakura-sensei, va a poder quitarme mi bóxer pero usted también debe tener cuidado con sus manos no quiero que toque algo indebido jajaja, así que para controlarme, preste sus manos

Mi intención era que hiciera lo mismo que hice con ella, que yo sea mi bóxer con su boca. Ella comprendió lo que tenía que hacer y poniéndose de rodillas, mirándome a la cara, agarró con sus dientes el filo del bóxer y comenzó a tirar hacia abajo. Esa posición me excitaba tremendamente, me imaginaba tenerla así mamando mi polla, la cual mientras ella continuaba bajándome el bóxer crecía y se estaba poniendo gorda y dura. Ella jaló el bóxer y mi polla salió disparada, apuntando el techo, estaba tan excitado, quería hacerla mía ese momento, ensartarla con mi polla, que mis bolas choquen su culo, hacerla gritar de placer. Mi pene mide 21cm y debido a la cara de asombro que puso ella debió medir más que la de su esposo.

\- Naruto, que bien lo tenías escondido, no me digas que fui yo quien te puso así

\- Sí Sakura-sensei es usted, mire como me ha hecho excitar

\- Jaja controla tus hormonas Naruto, me quieres matar de un susto

\- Lo siento sensei, mi cuerpo reacciona así ante una hermosa mujer como tú

\- Bueno Naruto, se acabó el juego ahora si es hora de dormir y tú tienes que bajar esa calentura, así que mejor te dejo solito

\- Sakura-sensei, no es justo

\- ¿Qué no es justo?

\- Usted me ha visto en pelotas, lo justo es que yo también la veo a usted desnuda

\- Pero eso no fue lo que habíamos acordado

\- Solo una vez, usted es una mujer hermosa, con un cuerpo espectacular, no entiendo como su marido no la toca desde hace mucho tiempo

Al recordarle de su marido y usar lo que me contó en beneficio mío logré que ella se desnudara por completo. Como me lo imaginaba sus tetas eran pequeñas, Pero las más hermosas que he visto hasta el momento. Estaba preciosa, era la mujer más buena que había tenido el placer de verla desnuda.

\- Ya Naruto, me voy a dormir, de seguro con esto tú puedes tener un dulce sueño y puedes bajar tu calentura jajaja

Me fui acercando a ella, el tomé de las manos y la miré fijamente a los ojos

\- Sakura-sensei, hubiéramos tenido una mujer tan hermosa como tú. Déjeme complacerla como usted se merece

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Naruto? Estás mal, soy una mujer casada que ...

\- Casada que su esposo no la toca, no la hace sentir mujer, más de un año sin tener sexo, apuesto a que su coño está deseando tener una polla dentro

\- Na-Na-Naruto nunca le ha sido infiel a mi esposo, yo a el ...

Ese momento llevé su mano a mi polla

\- Sakura-sensei, no me diga que usted no está tan excitada como yo lo estoy

\- No, Naruto, no ...

\- Usted me puede decir que no pero su vagina no lo va a negar

Lleve una de mis manos a la entrada de su coñito y efectivamente estaba ya mojada

\- Na-Naruto no no por-fa-aa-vor para, eres menor no puedo hacer esto

\- Sakura-sensei, soy un hombre y usted una mujer, la edad no importa yo la deseo a usted, deseo hacerla mía, que se corra a gusto, que disfrute del sexo como nadie más lo ha hecho

\- Pero Naru ...

En ese momento la besé tan apasionadamente y ella me correspondió con un beso como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Ella no había soltado su mano de mi polla, y comenzó a hacerme una pija, yo me puse en acción en la gloria y sabía que esa noche ella sería mía. Entre besos y mis manos en su culo la llevé a mi cuarto. Quería que me quisieras, que me pida que la folle, que me suplique que se la metiera. En ese momento cogí una corbata que había a la mano y le tapé los ojos.

\- ¿Naruto que haces?

\- Tranquila Sakura-sensei, usted solo disfrute, la va a pasar bien

CONTINUARÁ ...


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Tapada los ojos, y a la merced mía me dispuse a disfrutar de su cuerpo. La tiré en la cama como una vulgar puta, sus tetas se movieron tanto que casi chocaron con su cara. Tan perfecto y excitante momento estaba sucediendo en mi departamento. Me recosté junto a ella y mientras la besaba, mis dedos jugaban con su clítoris haciendo que ella gimiera. Fui bajando hacia sus tetas, su aroma, su piel era exquisitamente sabroso, piel suave, delicada, cuidada y con aroma a rosas. Con ambas manos tome de sus tetas y las apreté, logrando un nuevo suspiro en ella, sus pezones ya estaban duros, pasé mi lengua por ellos, los besaba tan delicadamente pero con lujuria. Eran muy hermosos y naturales, los mejores pechos que he chupado en mi vida. Seguí bajando por su abdomen, ella tomaba de mis cabellos y se arqueaba, se movía de un lado a otro, estaba excitada. No baje directo a su coñito, quería deleitarme de la visión que tenía ante mí, así que empecé a besar la parte interna de sus muslos poco a poco acercándome a lo más deseable de su cuerpo, besos, una pequeñas mordidas hasta que por fin llegue a la entrada de su coño. Su olor, el más exquisito, un coñito perfectamente cuidado, depilado en su totalidad (tal vez se depilo por el aniversario pero por pendejo, su esposo, no pudo disfrutar de esa delicia), ya mojado, chorreando de sus jugos vaginales, metí mi lengua, y el sabor de mujer me hizo poner a mil. Debo admitir que me encanta hacer sexo oral, y degustar del manantial que una mujer excitada produce. Tener en mi boca los jugos vaginales de una mujer madura, de la mujer que era producto de miles de mis fantacias, provocó en mí, un deseo insaciable de hacerla mía. Jugué con su clítoris, le estaba haciendo el mejor sexo oral que ella haya tenido en su vida. Con mis dedos también empecé a jugar, ella se retorcía de placer, gemía cada vez más. Metí un dedo en el interior de su vagina y ella soltó un gran "Aaah!" efectivamente su coño no había sido atendido por mucho tiempo, pues sentía que estaba apretado cuando quise meter otro dedo, no lo hice quería que sintiera que mi pene abra camino por su gruta. Con todo este juego previo ella tuvo su primer orgasmo

\- Aaaaaaaaah.

\- ¿Le gusta sensei?

\- Si Naruto, me estás dando mucho placer.

\- Mire sakura-sensei, toque su coño está muy mojado, está pidiendo que mi polla entre en él, quiere ser penetrado por una polla joven.

\- Sí Naruto hazme tuya, por favor, hazme sentir mujer.

\- Antes de eso, usted debe probar mi piel, debe probar mi polla, la polla que le va hacer tener los orgasmos más placenteros de su vida. Quiero que me haga una mamada. Sensei abra la boca.

En ese momento puse mi polla en la boca de ella y WOW! Empezó a chupar como una profesional.

\- Así sakura-sensei, que rico que lo mama, siga así, disfrute de mi pene, que quede bien mojado porque esta noche le voy a partir el coño.

\- Mmmm! Mmmmm! Mmm!

\- Sigue mamando no se detenga

Con la venda aún en sus ojos y yo encima de ella, empecé el movimiento de caderas. Literalmente estaba follando su boca. Intentaba que mi polla entre toda por completa; pero era obvio que le dificultaba tragársela toda. No estaba acostumbrada a tener tanta carne dentro. A pesar de las arcadas que tenía, ella pedía más, quería mucho más. Noté como sus manos se dirigían a mis nalgas, las agarró con fuerza y con un movimiento inesperado, mientras la punta de mi pene estaba en la entrada de su boca, las trajo hacia adelante. Ese movimiento hizo que ella se tragara por completo mi pene, y eso no fue todo; sino que, lo tuvo dentro un par de segundos antes de toser por las arcadas que tenía. Decidí quitarle la venda los ojos y me acosté alado de ella. Sin querer, había despertado un animal en celo, necesitada de una gran verga como la mía.

Ella tenía un brillo particular en sus ojos, su mirada angelical y delicada, había cambiado por una de lujuria, morbosidad y anhelo de sexo. Me lanzó un giño picaresco, mientras bajaba a mi pene. Abrí mis piernas para que ella se coloque a gusto en medio de ellas y con mi falo mirando al techo, se lo volvió a meter en la boca. Me estaba haciendo un oral, me la estaba mamando y yo lo gozaba. Lo sacaba y se lo volvía a meter. Cada vez intentaba introducir más centímetros de mi polla, en su boca, lo hacía para darle placer a su macho. Jugaba con su lengua en la cabeza de mi polla, lo lamía desde la base hasta la punta. Me miraba detenidamente, mientras dejaba muy bien lubricado mi pene. Lamió también mis pelotas, se las metió por completas y me las chupaba; sin duda se había desatado el lado sensual de ella y quería sexo, pedía a gritos ser follada. No podía más, la tomé de su cabeza y le propine una tremenda follada a su boca, ella solo gemía y yo gozaba viendo el tremendo espectáculo que mi sensei me daba.

Era hora de cogérmela, darle una follada la cual su esposo era incapaz de hacer. Acostada en mi cama, abierta de piernas pongo mi polla en la entrada de su coño

\- Para Naruto, ponte condón por favor.

Ni de chiste me iba a poner condón, la iba a follar a pelo

\- Estoy en mis días fértiles, Naruo. Por favoooooooor!

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Gritó, apenas sintió que mi pene entraba en su sexo. No me cabía duda que su coño era virgen por tanto descuido de su esposo.

\- La voy a follar sensei, le voy a abrir su coño, ¿Siente como mi pene entra en su coño, sakura-sensei?

\- Si mmm Naruto, siento como me vas abriendo por dentro.

\- Entonces Sakura-sensei, aún quiere que me ponga condón o prefiere que me la folle así.

\- Quiero que me folles Naruto, así, sin condón. Solo que no termines dentro ¿Si?

\- De acuerdo Sakura-sensei, como usted guste.

\- Aaaaah! Aaaah! mee en-e-encantaaa ¡! Mmmm dame más mi amor, dame más ¡Eres mi macho! Ahhh!

Llamarme así me hizo prender más y querer hacerle sentir placer.

\- Hoy te convertirás en mi mujer, en mi hembra.

\- Si mi amor hazme tuya, que rico sentir esa polla joven dentro de mí, me matas, dame más no pares, quiero sentir tus bolas chocando con mi culo.

Cumpliendo lo que me pedía, sacaba mi polla y la volvía a meter por completo, mi ritmo fue acelerando cada vez, tenía agarrado las tetas mientras la follaba, los sonidos de mis bolas cuando chocaba con su culo se oía en todo el departamento, sus gritos de placer eran cada vez más fuertes, ella estaba descontrolada, había por fin encontrado su macho que le daba caña hasta que se corra las veces que sea.

\- Ven amor ponte en cuatro que te voy a dar de perrito, eres mi perra que tiene ganas de verga.

\- Que rico amor, como me gusta, Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

\- Grita, que se escuche, ahora yo soy tu marido, yo soy quien te llena el coño de polla, yo soy tu hombre, pídeme que te dé más.

\- Dame maaaaaaaas! Métemela hasta el fondo, tú eres mi macho, eres mi marido no como el cornudo de mi esposo que por preferir su trabajo ahora otro hombre me está follando aaaaaaaaah!

\- ¡Tóma amor! Tóma mi verga.

La imagen que tenía ese momento de su culo me excitaba aún más y deseaba tenerlo para mi, quitarle la virginidad y dejarle un agujero tan abierto que no se pueda sentar en un mes. La tomé por los brazos y seguí follando duro, fuerte y rápido, en cada envestida sentía sus dos nalgas chocar con mi pelvis, ver a mi polla desaparece dentro de su vagina y que salga toda lubricada por sus jugos vaginales, solo me motivaba a seguirla cogiendo, darle más placer, ella gozaba con la cogida que le estaba dando. (Plas!) le di una palmada en ese culo, que retumbó en toda la habitación Por un momento dejé de moverme y ella instintivamente siguió con el bamboleo de adelante y atrás, metiéndose mi verga hasta el fondo de su coño. Ella se estaba metiendo mi polla, ella me estaba follando a mí, en ese momento mi capacidad de macho dominante la tomó por los cabellos y arqueando un poco su cuerpo la follé rápido y fuerte al mismo tiempo que mi mano se dirigía a su clítoris para darle más placer y hacer que tenga su siguiente orgasmo. Estaba a punto de venirse, pues sus paredes vaginales me apretaban mi polla más y más.

\- Dame papi dame maaaaaaaaas, me voooy a correeeeeeeeeeeeer.

\- Correte mi amor que para eso te estoy follando para que goces.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Sentí su orgasmo, sus jugos vaginales bajaban por mis bolas y por la parte interna de los muslos de ella y los míos, ella se sentía desfallecer por los orgasmos que tuvo.

\- Qué rico mi amor, me acabas de sacar el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

\- Sakura-sensei, eso es para que vea la capacidad de un joven macho como lo soy yo.

\- No cabe duda Naruto que eres increíble.

\- Venga, Sakura-sensei. Límpieme la polla que la ha dejado escurriendo por sus jugos.

Volvió a meterse mi pene en su boca. Yo solo disfrutaba de la mamada que me daba. La posición que estaba, hacía que sus tetas estén colgadas. No perdí el tiempo para cogerlas y apretarlas. ¡Vaya que tetas tenía! De improviso saqué mi polla.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Naruto? ¿Por qué la sacaste?

\- Sakura-sensei, quiero que me haga una cubana.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

¿Cómo? ¿No sabía qué era una cubana? Bueno pues, hoy lo sabrá. Me acomodé, situando mi espalda con el dorso de la cama y le expliqué en lo que consistía. No solo mis manos tenían derecho a disfrutar de sus tetas, también mi pene quería sentirlas.

Inexperta ante la nueva situación, colocó mi pene en el canalillo entre sus senos; para entonces mi pene estaba muy bien lubricado por la mamada que me había acabado de dar y con el propio sudor del momento, no necesitamos poner más lubricante. Al principio, ella solo se dedicaba a acorralar con sus tetas a mi pene, los movimientos los hacía yo.

\- Sensei, incline su cabeza, quiero que cada vez que mi pene llegue a su boca, lo chupe como solo usted lo sabe hacer.

Al cabo de un buen rato así, ella empezó a mover sus tetas; sube y baja por mi pene. Me estaba masturbando con sus tetas. Por el sudor normal del momento, mis bolas quedaban pegadas a sus tetas y eso a mí me gustaba, me encantaba sentir que sus tetas choquen con mis pelotas.

\- Sakura-sensei ahora le toca que usted me folle a mí, póngase encima, va a cabalgar como una potra.

\- Métemelo papi.

\- Tú te lo vas a meter, yo voy a disfrutar de tus tetas como se mueven cuando cabalgas mi polla.

Rápidamente se colocó encima de mí. De verdad quería que mi polla estuviese dentro de su intimidad. Agarró mi pene y se lo puso en la entrada de su coño. Fue bajando despacio y yo sentía lo caliente de su vagina, era una sensación maravillosa, tuve que controlarme para no venirme dentro de ella. Debía aguantar un poco más antes de que eso pasara; pero indudablemente esa noche la dejaría preñada.

\- Aaaah! Que delicia amor, no me había sentido tan llena desde hace mucho tiempo, eres mi hombre.

\- Calla! Y sigue saltando.

Ella siguió subiendo y bajando mientras yo le cogía las tetas, le agarraba el culo para darle más duro. Ella tuvo su tercer orgasmo. Sin sacar mi polla de su coño me levanté, la cargué y así nos dirigimos de vuelta a la sala. En esa posición, no le quedaba más que apretar con sus piernas para no caerse. Eso hacía que mi pene quedase dentro de su apretada vagina. Durante el camino nos besábamos muy apasionadamente. Ella mantenía agarrada con sus manos en mi cuello y yo agarraba fuertemente sus nalgas. Cogía de su culo, la levantaba y la hacía caer, metiéndose mi polla hasta el fondo.

Llegamos hasta el sillón de la sala, y sin cambiar de posición, ella siguió cabalgando. Sus ojos puestos en blanco, me hacía saber que estaba gozando mi polla.

\- ¡Cabrón que rico!

¿Cabrón? Jajaja… no había escuchado decir esa palabra en mi vida a mi sensei.

\- Así que cabrón ¿eh?, Vas a ver lo que este cabrón te puede hacer.

El límite entre estudiante y profesora que había, por el colegio, se había roto. Ahora solo éramos dos personas teniendo el sexo. Ella era mi hembra y yo su macho.

La tomé por su cintura y de un salto cambiamos de posición. Llevé sus piernas hasta mis hombros, en esa posición la iba a partir en dos.

\- Auch! Naruto, estás muy adentro, me duele.

\- Ahora te aguantas perra, por decirme así, te partiré tu matriz.

\- Aaaaah! Aaaah! Es muy profundo, ¡detente!

\- Nada de detenerse perra, te dije que te iba a partir y te voy a partir.

Sentía que mi glande chocaba realmente con su matriz. Al principio ella sentía dolor, pero después de unos minutos así, nuevamente tenía sus ojos en blanco, demostrando un gran placer. En esa posición, mis bolas chocaban completamente con la entrada de ese culito virgen, con ese agujerito tan chiquito que sería un deleite estrenarlo y dejarlo abierto por completo. Sentía como de nuevo su cuerpo se tensaba ante la embestida, era señal que estaba a punto de tener otro orgasmo y yo también estaba a punto de correrme.

\- ¡Me voy a correr perra!

\- ¡No lo hagas dentro por Dios! Adentro ¡NO!

\- ¿Donde quieres que te termine?

\- ¡En cualquier otra parte menos adentro!

\- Entonces ven, ponte de rodillas. Inmediatamente ella se colocó de rodillas ante mí. De alguna manera se imaginaba mis intenciones. Al principio pensé correrme en sus tetas, en esas hermosas tetas que tenía. Pero mi idea fue mucho mejor. Tomé de su cabellera y dirigí mi pene a su boca. Me iba a correr en su boca, ya no aguantaba más y con unas dos mamadas que ella medio, toda mi descarga fue a parar directamente a su estómago. Ella entró por un momento en desesperación, sentía que se ahogaba, y quiso apartarme de ella. A pesar de su forcejeo, y de clavarme sus uñas en mis piernas, yo era más fuerte, y no permití que mi polla saliera de su boca. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas por la desesperación; pero la imagen que observaba desde mi punto de vista era la más excitante. Toda su boca abierta para cubrir mi pene, y con un poco de semen saliendo por sus comisuras labiales, había logrado que se trague mi corrida. Cuando mi pene dejó de latir por la eyaculación, lo saqué. Salió flácido, escurriendo algunas gotas de semen. Ella quedó con la boca abierta y pude observar que todavía tenía semen en su boca.

\- ¡Trágatelo!

Ella mirándome fijamente, como queriéndome decir algo, no sé si con un tinte de ira; pero, después de pensarlo un poco, lo hizo. Tragó el poco de semen que había quedado. No me importaba si accedía, de igual forma el resto de mi corrida ya se lo había tragado. En un instante pensé que se había enojado y que de un momento a otro diría que se marchaba; pero, no era así. Me fijé que su mano derecha estaba en su coño. La puta de mi sensei se había estado masturbando mientras me corría en su boca y que no solo eso, sino que había tenido su orgasmo, porque había una mancha oscura en la alfombra, justo bajo su vagina.

\- Perdón sakura-sensei, no quise hacerle daño. Pero estaba tan exit…

\- No te preocupes Naruto. La verdad es que me ha gustado el sabor de tu semen. ¿Quieres una cerveza?

Esa respuesta me dejó helado. La vi incorporarse mientras me sonreía y se relamía los labios. ¡Vaya puta que había descubierto! Mientras ella se dirigía a la congeladora, yo me acomodaba en el confort del sillón, había quedado agotado. Observaba con detenimiento el mover de sus curvas y el danzar de un lado al otro de su culo. No me lo podía creer que me la había follado. Tanto tiempo soñando este momento que por fin se había hecho realidad. Al darse la vuelta, me fijé nuevamente en sus senos, que delicia de tetas tenía; una cintura bien torneada, unas piernas perfectas y ese coñito, que brillaba por los jugos vaginales de todos los orgasmos que tuvo aquella noche. Lo que me sorprendió fue que solo tomó una cerveza.

\- ¿Sakura-sensei usted no va a toma algo?

\- No Naruto, esta cerveza es para ti. Quiero que mi macho se recupere, aún tenemos tiempo para más. Además, yo ya tengo con que entretenerme…

Ni bien acabó de decir eso, se colocó de rodillas entre mis piernas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, empezó a mamar mi verga, otra vez.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Disfrutaba el espectáculo que tenía entre mi ingle. En pocos minutos mi polla estuvo de nuevo dura y gruesa como a ella le gustaba. Notaba la suavidad y la humedad de su lengua recorriendo todo el trayecto de mi pene. Su cabeza subía y bajaba frenéticamente. En sus ojos se notaba la excitación y la lujuria que ella tenía al mamar mi polla. Después de la botella de cerveza, estaba listo para el segundo round de la noche.

\- Sakura-sensei párese, es momento de continuar follando. Mi polla está lista para usted.

Enseguida se incorporó, dándome la espalda, tomó mi polla con su mano y abriéndose de piernas, la colocó a la entrada de su coño. No necesité hacer ningún movimiento, pues ella lentamente iba bajando sus caderas hasta que por fin, la tenía nuevamente bien clavada en lo más profundo de su vagina. Era increíble la cantidad de jugos que emanaba desde su interior. A penas sentí chocar su culo con mi pubis, sentí lo caliente de sus líquidos deslizándose por mi ingle. En aquella posición, podía coger a manos llenas sus senos y apretarlos como viniera en gana. Empezó a subir y bajar sus caderas, ella hacía todo el trabajo.

\- Oh! Siii mi amoooor! Que rico se siente. Aaaah!

La habitación se llenaba de los sonidos de nuestros cuerpos chocando en cada embestida. Tuve que tapar su boca porque gritaba como una verdadera gata en celo. En la misma posición ella cerró sus piernas, lo cual hacía que las paredes vaginales apretaran todavía más mi polla. Se inclinó hacia adelante y me dejó ver la entrada de su culo. Tenía puesto sus ojos en él desde hace rato y quería follármelo como un loco. Aún no era tiempo pero lo iba hacer. Ella colocó sus manos en el suelo, e inclinó todavía más su cuerpo. En esa posición, la visión de cómo su coño se comía mi polla era increíble. Mi pene como gran campeón se abría paso en ese increíble pequeño agujero de su coñito. Dejé de manosear sus senos y ahora tomé su cintura, con ello tenía el control de la velocidad con que subía y bajaba. Pocos minutos después de estar en esa posición, cogí de su cabello y jalé hacia atrás, su espalda se encorvo y su cabeza quedó junto a la mía. En esa posición, con mi mano derecha podía masturbar su clítoris al mismo tiempo que seguía follándomela. Ella empezó a mover sus caderas en círculos, estaba a punto de correrse otra vez. No me imaginaba que una mujer así en una sola noche se hubiera corrido tantas veces, o era de las mujeres multiorgásmicas o se estaba desahogando de los tantos años que no había tenido sexo con su marido.

\- Aaaah ¡! Naruto! Me cooorro de nuevoooo!

Aceleré todavía más mis movimientos, su coño apretaba muy fuerte mi pene, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax

\- Aaaaah ¡! Aaah ¡! Aaaah! Me corroooo! Me corrooo! Te amoooooooooooooooooo!

Sus piernas temblaron ante tal orgasmo que acababa de tener y cayó desfallecida en mi cuerpo. Ella me miraba como mira una adolescente a su primer amor. Ese "Te Amo" me hizo pensar que podría quedarme con ella, como su novio, amante, esposo o lo que fuera; al fin y al cabo, a ¿quién no le gustaría tener una mujer así en su cama? Pero no era el momento de pensar eso, la llevé a mi departamento para follármela y eso era lo que precisamente iba hacer, seguírmela follando hasta que su cuerpo ya no aguante de tanta polla. Me recosté a lo largo del sofá, ella se dio la vuelta para quedar junto a mí, con sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías y sus manos alrededor de mi cuello. Estiré mi brazo para que su cabeza quede reposado en él y mi mano derecha recorría su cintura. Un momento de romance ante tanto sexo, pero eso no cambia la situación el la que estamos

\- Naruto, eres muy bueno en el sexo. No entiendo cómo no puedes tener novia.

\- Sakura-sensei, no es que no quiera tener novia. No ha llegado la indicada.

La indicada era ella

\- Sin duda quien te tenga Naruto, va a disfrutar de los mejores orgasmos de su vida. Así como me lo estás haciendo disfrutar a mí.

\- Yo no entiendo cómo su esposo es tan ciego que no la hace sentir mujer, si tiene todo lo que un hombre desearía. Es hermosa, tiene un cuerpo de infarto, unas tetas hermosas, un culo perfecto y unas piernas bien torneadas. Yo de su esposo todas las noches la hiciera mía.

\- Ni me lo menciones a ese mal parido, es un maricón. Más importante es su trabajo que su mujer.

\- Pues ha sido una fortuna que nos hayamos encontrado. Nos la estamos pasando de lo mejor. ¿Le confieso algo Sakura-sensei?

\- Claro dime Naruto, ¿qué cosa?

\- No se moleste por lo que le voy a decir sensei; siempre soñé con tenerla así conmigo, poder follarla como lo he hecho hasta hoy. No se imagina cómo deseaba su cuerpo, acariciar sus piernas, tomar de sus caderas y besar esos labios.

\- Jajaja Naruto, que cosas dices, me haces sonrojar.

\- Es la verdad Sakura-sensei, usted es la mujer de mis sueños y ahora, no me lo creo todavía que esté usted así conmigo, desnuda, teniendo sexo como una pareja casada.

\- Naruto, déjame confesar que no había sido infiel a mi esposo nunca. Pero contigo no sé qué me pasó y en verdad me has hecho gozar como nunca, me has hecho sentir mujer de nuevo, deseada. No me acuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que tuve un orgasmo; pero de seguro esta noche no me voy a olvidar, porque contigo me he venido más veces que en mis cinco años de matrimonio.

\- Y lo que falta por venirse, Sakura-sensei. Aún no hemos terminado

\- Oh! Naruto eso me gusta. Sin duda la energía de los jóvenes es interminable. Yo ya no doy más; pero, tenerte cerca y con esta herramienta que tienes me haces desear seguir siendo tuya.

Su mano empezó a masturbar mi pene. Así como estábamos nos besamos mientras con mi mano colocaba mi polla en la entrada de su coño. De un empujón la metí por completo.

\- Siii…! Que rico! Mi amor! Quiero que me folles!

Empecé a meter y sacar mi polla de ella mientras cogía de su culo para tener más agarre. Qué delicia era tenerla follando así. Tomaba de mi cuello, me abrazaba, me besaba como si fuera yo su esposo. Y yo me sentía como su esposo, como su macho. Ella movía sus caderas, tenía su pierna levantada y eso me daba más libertad de meter mi verga hasta el fondo.

\- Oooh! Sí, mi amor, dame más! Follame! Que ricooo sentir tu pedazo de verga dentro de mi! Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Aaaaaaaah! Aaaaaah!

La cordura de ser mí sensei la perdía con mi polla, decía cosas que no me imaginaba que podía decir; pero esas cosas, a mí me encendían más. Me situé detrás de su cuerpo, ella hacía todo lo que fuera para poder besar mis labios. A mí no me importaba si la besaba o no, yo estaba concentrado en su coño y de darle completa satisfacción a su cuerpo. Yo detrás de ella, podía nuevamente masturbar su clítoris coger sus tetas, mientras la follaba. Es una posición que me encanta porque puedes disfrutar completamente del cuerpo de una mujer. Además puedes moverte a voluntad.

\- Aaaaaaah! Aaaaah! Cógemeee por dios, cógemeeee!

\- Le gustaa así sensei, le gusta que la follen asi de fuerte, ¿verdad?

\- Siii miii amoooor!

\- ¡Dime que eres mía! Que este coño es mío!

\- Soy tuyaaaa mi amooor! Mi coñooo es tuyo cuando quieraaaaaaaaaas!

Seguía metiendo y sacando mi pene a gran velocidad y mi mano derecha masturbaba su clítoris. Tan duro y mojado que ella se retorcía de placer, me pedía más y más.

\- Eres mi putaaa! Te puedo follar cuando yoo quieraaa!

\- Siiii soy tu putaa amor… ¡! Solo cógeme, hazme sentir mujeeeer! Aaaaaah! Aaaaaah! Dame fuerteeee!

Ya no podía más, estaba a punto de correrme…

\- Sakura-sensei me voy a correr dentro de usted!

\- No! Naruto! No lo hagas! Por favor!

Ya no podía aguantar más, su vagina estaba que ahorcaba mi pene. Y tampoco notaba que ella quería soltarse de mí, porque sus caderas siguieron moviéndose.

\- Sakuraaaa-senseiiii me vooooy a correeeeer!

\- Nooooo Nartoooo! Aaaaah! Aaaaah ¡!

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Saku-raaa-seennn-seiiiiiii!

Me corrí dentro de ella. Había faltado lo que le había prometido no hacer, pero estaba tan excitado que no pensaba claramente.

\- Naruto, te dije que no lo hicieras dentro, que estaba en mis días más fértiles!

\- Perdón Sakura-sensei, no pude controlarme. Su cuerpo es demasiado para mí.

\- Naruto! Era lo único que te pedí que no lo hicieras, que pasaría si quedo em…

No lo pensé dos veces y la besé, ella quiso quitarme pero ante mis movimientos de cadera, con mi pene aun dentro y mis manos rodeando su cintura fue imposible que lograra su cometido. Ella al final cedió y mi beso fue correspondido. De inmediato tomé su pierna y la levanté, seguí taladrando ese coño de la forma que a ella le gustaba, rápido, fuerte, hasta lo más fondo de su ser.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaa! Paraa Narutooo! Queee meee desmayooo!

No podía dejar de follarla, su cuerpo, su culo, sus tetas y sobre todo su coño, me encantaba, quería darle caña toda la noche hasta el amanecer

\- Oh! Dios! Queeee ricooooo!

\- Entonces, ¿está enojada por correrme dentro?

Le pregunté mientras daba golpecitos con la palma de mi mano en su clítoris

\- Aaaaaaah ¡! Aaaahhh!

\- Entonces que?! ¿Se enojó por correrme dentro?

\- Noooo aaa-m-oor, nooo eees-tooy eee-noo-jaaa…daaa...Aaaaaah! Aaaah! Aaah!

Su cuerpo era tan manejable y liviano, que no me costó levantarla y colocar su espalda con el espaldar del respaldo del sofá. Doblé sus piernas para que su coño, chorreante de semen de mi corrida anterior, esté visible ante mi verga que ya estaba en posición de entrada. Me la follé tan salvajemente que dudo que alguien más en su vida la vuelva a follar así. Quería que su coño quede tan abierto de mis pollazos, que si algún día su esposo quiera coger, su pequeña polla quede nadando en el agujero que le iba a dejar. Ella quería que mi pene permanezca en lo más fondo de su vagina, por lo que sus piernas abrazaron mi cintura y así permanecimos un buen rato. La misma posición daba para besarnos sin ninguna complicación, sin dejar de lado el acto sexual. Su sonrisa picaresca no desaparecía de su rostro

\- Entonces le gusta sensei?

\- Aaaaaaah ¡! Aaaah! oooH! Siiiii, mee encantaaaaa! Narutooooo!

\- Suplíqueme que la folle!

\- Follaameeeeeeeee! Foollameeeeee!

\- ¿Quién es el dueño de tu puto coño?!

\- Tuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Aaaaaaaah! Aaaaaah!

Cambiamos de posición. Ella encima de mí. Pero era yo quien controlaba los movimientos. La tenía cogida por su cintura y su culo. Mi pene entraba y salía a toda velocidad, mis bolas chocaban con su culo y ella gritaba a más no poder. Había perdido completamente la cabeza, lo notaba en su rostro.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Mmmmmmmmmmmm! Mmmmmmmm!

Me puse de nuevo encima de ella, similar a la posición de perrito, pero mucho mejor. Su culo quedaba mirando al cielo y su rostro en el cojín. Tomándola por sus caderas metía y sacaba mi polla, realmente era muy excitante tenerla sometida de esa manera. Si hubiera tenido una cámara para grabar ese momento, hubiera ganado el premio a la mejor película porno casera. Sus tetas botando, casi golpeando la barbilla de su rostro por los movimientos fuertes que daba al meter mi verga. Su culo a completa disposición, rojo por los tantos choques y cachetadas que le di esa noche, su coño chorreante de sus líquidos y sus labios vaginales rodeando mi tremenda polla. Sin duda era una imagen de no perderse. Qué cuerpo, qué coño, qué culo, qué mujer me estaba follando. No se compara con ninguna otra chica que había estado antes. Era una delicia cogerme a un coño maduro, cerrado como una adolescente y sediento de polla. Creo que la posición favorita, independientemente si es hombre o mujer es la que estábamos con mi sensei. Porque para el hombre tiene la facilidad de coger a voluntad, llevando el ritmo de la follada desde la cintura de la mujer. Y levanta el ego, porque se siente ser el que domina la situación. Por el contrario todas las mujeres les gusta ser sometidas, aunque lo nieguen, en el fondo ser dominadas les encanta. Y mi sensei era de esas mujeres que le gustaba ser dominada, sometida ante mis fuertes embestidas. Disfrutaba con cada centímetro de mi polla dentro de su vagina.

\- Vaya coño tragón que tiene Sakura-sensei. Su coño ya se ha adaptado muy bien a mi polla y se la está comiendo por completa.

\- Aaaaaaaaah ¡! Aaaaah! Naaa-ruuu-too.. que dii-cees aaaaah!

\- Que me encanta follarla Sakura-sensei

\- A mii aaaaaah! Me encanta aaaaah! Quee me aah! Folles!

Su cuerpo no daba más, se estremecía, se retorcía, hacía movimientos que declaraba excitación.

\- Oh! Dios ¡! oh dioos! Follaaameeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

\- Mmmm siiii senseiiiii! Tomeee! tomeeeee!

Nos fuimos al suelo a seguir follando. Con mi polla en su coño, le daba golpes y eso a ella le encantaba. En la posición de misionero con las piernas bien abiertas seguía follándomela

\- Sakuraaaa-senseiiii quiero corrermeeee de nuevooo en su coño!

\- Aaaaaah! Aaaaaah!

\- Me voy a correr dentroooo de usteeeed ¡!

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Si amoooor dame tu lechitaaaaa, quiero sentirla dentroooooo!

\- Te voy a llenar el coño de mi lecheeeee!

\- Siiiiii papiiiiiiiiiiiiii dameeeeee que me vengo yo también ¡!

\- Aaaaaaaaaah ¡ Tomaaaaaaa peeeeerrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaa!

\- Aaaaaaah! Que riiicoooo mi amor ummmmm aaaaah!

La idea de dejarla preñaba me excitaba, y ahora con el permiso de ella, me corrí con gusto. Saqué mi pene de su vagina y observaba cómo el semen salía de su coño, se deslizaba hasta su culo y caía en la alfombra. Ella aún estaba con las contracciones de su orgasmo. Su mano izquierda fue a su coño, ahí ella sintió la mezcla de sus jugos vaginales con mi semen, tocó su clítoris y con su dedo índice dio círculos alrededor de él. Metía su dedo en el hueco de su vagina, quería saber qué tanto me había corrido dentro de ella.

\- Naruto, me has llenado el coño completamente.

Seguía recorriendo su vagina con su dedo, hilos de semen observaba cómo se quedada impregnado en su mano. A continuación, llevó su mano hasta su boca y cerrando sus ojos, se metió un dedo…. Dos dedos, los que tenían más cantidad de mi semen. Los chupó como si fuera un dulce, los dejó limpios, relucientes. Mi pene aún seguía parado, un poco flácido pero no lo suficientemente duro para volverla a penetrar. Así lo hice, sacándole un gemido y que se encorvara su cuerpo. Notaba el calor de su interior y la humedad de toda una mezcla de placer de la noche. Saqué mi pene el cual estaba todo empapado de sus jugos y de mi semen. Luego, me dirigí hasta su boca y ella entendió perfectamente lo que anhelada. Sin dudarlo, ni pensarlo dos veces, abrió su boca, esperando que mi polla entre en su interior. Ella chupó con fuerte, como si deseara querer sacar hasta la última gota de semen que quedaba en el interior de mí. Mi pene se estaba poniéndose flácido, lo que facilitó para ella metérselo por completo y sin que se atragante. Tomé mis bolas y una a una fui metiendo en su boca, era una imagen graciosa y excitante a la vez. En su boca le cabía todo mi sexo, notaba cómo su lengua jugaba con mis bolas y mi pene en el interior de su boca.

\- Narito, tienes unas ideas muy interesantes, me excita todo lo que me haces.

\- Y eso no es todo Sakura-sensei, ahora va a ver lo que es bueno…

Me dirigí a mi habitación en busca de un frasco de lubricante. Había follado su boca, le había destapado el coño y me había corrido dentro de ella dos veces. Era el momento de que su culo sea mío, por primera vez iba a tener una polla dentro de su culo virgen, y yo sería quien lo vaya a destrozar.

\- Mire sakura-sensei lo que traje para su satisfacción.

\- ¿Qué es eso Naruto?

\- Es un lubricante sensei, para que no le duela tanto

\- Pero Naruto, por mi vagina corre ríos de flujos, no creo que sea necesario un lubricante extra.

\- No me entiende Sakura-sensei. El lubricante no es para su vagina.

\- ¿No?, entonces ¿para qué es?

\- ¡Para su culo!

(plas!) le di una nalgada, seguida de un manoseo bestial a su culo mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

\- ¡Naruto, espera!, soy virgen por ahí.

Se apartó de mí, sus ojos estaban exaltados, en parte de miedo porque era virgen de culo y se imaginaba lo doloroso que sería con mi pedazo de polla rompiendo su esfínter anal.

\- Por lo mismo Sakura-sensei, ya que no fui quien quité la virginidad de su coño, ahora me toca de su culo.

\- No Naruto, me va a doler mucho.

\- Por eso le traje este lubricante Sakura-sensei. Le juro que no le va a doler tanto, y le va a quedar gustando.

\- No lo sé Naruto.

\- Me va a negar que no le gustaría la idea de tener mi verga dentro de su culo, abriendo paso en sus entrañas, y su ano comprimiendo este pedazo de carne que la ha hecho disfrutar tanto?

Tomé su mano y dirigí hacia mi polla, ella agarró con fuerza incluido mis bolas.

\- No lo sé Naruto. Me gusta tu pene, me vuelve loca que me hagas tu mujer; pero que entre en mi estrecho y virgen ano me asusta.

Le día la vuelta, para que su culo quede pegado a mí. Moviéndome en círculos, hice que mi pene quedara en la línea media de sus dos nalgas.

\- Sensei, mire como su culo desea tener a mi verga apretada.

\- Mmmm! Naruto, me haces perder la cabeza cuando juegas así.

\- Piense, Sakura-sensei. Si no lo hace esto hoy, jamás en su vida volverá a tener una aventura así. Su marido creo que es incapaz de pedirle su culo y se quedará con la inquietud de saber lo que es disfrutar de un buen sexo.

\- Ay! Naruto, me haces hacer locuras contigo. Está bien, acepto, pero si me duele mucho, me lo sacas y ahí paramos. ¿Está bien?

\- Claro que sí Sakura-sensei, lo que usted me diga.

Desde luego no estaba en mis planes dejarla ir con el culo virgen. Claro, que no. Dicho eso, me dirigí al stand de la cocina para prepararle un trago bien fuerte. A pesar del lubricante extra, sabía que un culo virgen no aguataría mi polla, y la mejor forma de que soporte es que su cuerpo esté medio amortiguado y ese efecto lo podía hacer con marihuana o con alcohol. Como no tenía "hierba" opté por el alcohol. Además, no creo que mi sensei consuma ese tipo de drogas y podría echarme a perder el plan.

\- Sírvase Sakura-sensei, tome un trago cortesía de la casa y en agradecimiento por tanto placer.

\- No muchas gracias Naruto, no quiero amanecer con dolor de cabeza.

\- Descuida Sakura-sensei, es un solo trago que no le va a causar ninguna molestia. Más bien le va ayudar a que se relaje para lo que se va a venir.

\- Mmmm… está bien Naruto, tomaré este trago.

\- Sí, sakura-sensei, así va a sentir menos dolor y más placer cuando mí pene entre en su ano.

\- Está bien, si es para no sentir dolor, lo tomaré.

Hice otro trago, pretendiendo que era para mí; pero, en realidad era para ella. Pretendía darle más tarde cuando el primer trago hiciera algo de efecto en su cuerpo. Como dije, un culo virgen no aguantaría mi polla, era necesario el alcohol. Con la copa en mi mano, tomé de la cintura acercándola le di un beso. A continuación mi mano fue hacia su culo, con el que le di dos palmaditas y la invité a pasar de nuevo a mi dormitorio.

\- ¿Naruto, puedo ir al baño?

\- Claro sensei, pase no más, siga.

Noté que el decirme eso, sus mejillas se ruborizada, con un tinte de vergüenza. Ella era una mujer muy aseada, lo supe por su piel suave y por su coñito bien cuidado. Así que supuse que quería limpiarse del semen que había corrido por todo lado de su entrepierna. No se demoró mucho y cuando salió, de nuevo una sonrisa en sus labios se dibujó. Caminando sexy, como ella lo hacía, se dirigió a la cama, apenas llegó se tumbó y se colocó a cuatro patas. De mi posición podía ver perfectamente esos dos agujeros, uno bien cerrado y el otro bien abierto. Uno de ellos ya fue mío y el otro lo sería muy pronto. Dejé la copa de trago, en la mesita de noche, y me lancé como un lobo a su presa. Lo que había pensado, se había lavado toda su parte inferior, retirado el semen y el resto de flujos. Así podía nuevamente disfrutar de su coño y sus piernas sin ningún asco. Empecé a pasar mi lengua por la rayita de su coño que se marcaba en esa posición. Ella al notar mi lengua, enseguida empuño las sábanas de mi cama. Mordía delicadamente la piel de sus piernas, y regresaba a su coño, intentaba meter mi lengua dentro, pero no era suficientemente dura como mi polla para vencer la resistencia de esa posición. Poco a poco me fui dirigiendo a la entrada de su culo, a ese agujero inexplorado por alguien más. Cuando llegué, apunte con la punta de mi lengua e hice una ligera presión sobre este. Noté como inmediatamente se contrajo…

\- Tranquila Sakura-sensei, relájese.

Volvió a relajar su esfínter, mientras yo me acercaba con mis dos dedos a la entrada de su coño. De un solo movimiento metí mis dedos, y ¡Oh, sorpresa! Ya no apretaba tanto como al principio, estaba tan dilatado que necesité introducir un tercer dedo para llenar el diámetro que había dejado mi polla. Con el tercer dedo dentro, ella empezó a apretar con sus paredes vaginales. Empecé a masturbarla, con un suave mete y saca, al mismo tiempo mi lengua jugaba con la entrada de su culo.

\- Hay Naruto, me estoy volviendo a mojar.

\- Usted no se preocupe sensei, dedíquese a disfrutar de este momento.

Dejé de masturbarla, para ir a tomar el frasco de lubricante.

\- Bueno Sakura-sensei, ha llegado el momento de ir dilatando ese culito.

\- Hazlo despacio por favor. No quiero que me duela.

\- Desde luego Sakura-sensei, lo haré con cuidado.

Derramé unas cuantas gotas de lubricante en pleno orificio de su culo. Introduje nuevamente, mis dedos en el coño de ella y con el dedo meñique de mi otra mano empecé a estimular aquel esfínter anal. Di algunos círculos, sintiendo la resistencia que ponía, y al cabo de unos segundos así, logré introducir mi dedo en la intimidad de su ano.

\- Mmmm!...

Un solo gemido escapó de su boca. Realmente su culo era virgen; era el más virgen de todos los culos vírgenes. Apretaba muchísimo, y eso que solo mi dedo meñique estaba dentro, no me imaginaba cómo me apretaría cuando mi polla partiera ese orificio. Mi dedo entraba y salía de su culo, mientras que mis otros dedos lo hacían en su coño. Alternaba esos movimientos hasta que al final ya no sentía resistencia en su culo. Saqué mi dedo y no noté mayor cambio, así que decidí introducir el dedo de la mitad que era más grueso que el meñique.

\- Auch!

Se incomodó un poco, pero no dijo que parara. Mi polla estaba recobrando su tamaño; por lo que me recosté en la cama y le dije que hiciéramos un 69. Ella con todo el gusto del mundo se puso encima de mí y comenzó hacer su trabajo, pasando su lengua desde mis bolas, base de mi pene y hasta llegar al glande. Por mi parte la posición que tenía no era para realizar sexo oral, sino para seguir dilatando ese culo mientras yo recibía la mejor de las mamadas. Así estuvimos un buen tiempo, alternando los dedos en su culo. Cuando había pasado uno a uno de mis cinco dedos por su ano, ya no sentía mucha resistencia, por lo que el próximo paso era intentar dilatar con dos dedos. Tomé más lubricante y con mis dos dedos de la mitad, los introduje, haciendo que ella gritara un poco. Con cuidado metí más y más hasta que los dos quedaron dentro. La presión de su esfínter era muy fuerte, aprisionaba completamente mis dedos. Ya quería meter mi verga, no aguantaba más ese deseo, pero sabía que si lo hacía sin antes dilatar algo le dolería demasiado. Me costó que se adapte a mis dos dedos dentro, pero con el tiempo y el sacar y meter, su ano ya estaba más dilatado.

\- Sensei, es hora de que mi polla empiece abrirse paso por su ano. Ya está listo para ser follado.

\- No Naruto, no creo que pueda soportar. Tus dos dedos dentro me han hecho doler mucho, y me ha dificultado adaptarme, no creo poder con tu tremenda polla.

\- Lo haré despacio, confíe en mí.

\- De acuerdo Naruto, confiaré en ti. Al fin y al cabo, tú solo me has hecho gozar de placer.

\- Ok, Sakura-sensei, póngase de nuevo en cuatro, que me la quiero follar ¡Ya!

Coloqué mi polla en la entrada de ese tremendo culo que tenía y…

CONTINUARA-


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Coloqué mi polla en la entrada de ese tremendo culo que tenía y con unas gotas más de lubricante, fui empujando la desesperación. Sentía cómo su ano ponía resistencia, pero poco a poco se fue abriendo camino. A penas había metido el glande y había tenido que lo ahorcaba con su esfínter, mientras ella gritaba de dolor.

\- Relájese Sakura-sensei, que solo está dentro de la puntita.

\- No Naruto ¡Sácame eso, que me duele mucho!

\- Tranquila, que se va a ir acostumbrando.

Con un leve movimiento, metí unos centímetros más de mi polla, ella mordía las sábanas para aguantar el dolor lacerante que le provocaba.

\- Aaaaaaaay! Nooooo! ¡Me duele!

Con un movimiento violento hacia adelante, puede quitar su culo de mi polla. Su ano estaba más dilatado que al principio; pero aún no había logrado mi cometa.

\- Basta naruto, suficiente por hoy. No creo poder aguantar más, me duele mucho.

\- Vamos sensei, un poco más y estaba toda dentro.

\- ¡No !, entiende que me haces daño.

Mi sentido estaba poniendo resistencia a lo más anhelado que quería. Estaba tan caliente, luego de sentir su ano apretar mi polla que pasó, por mi mente, la idea de tomarla por la fuerza y sin importar nada penetrar ese culo. Sin embargo, opte por otra opción.

\- Pensé que quería que la haga mi mujer, sakura-sensei.

\- No me mal interpreta, quiero ser tuya completamente; pero no estoy preparada para eso. Te confesé que nadie lo había hecho por ahí y tú me prometiste que si me doliera, ibas a parar.

\- Está bien, no hay problema.

Me levanté de la cama y seguí hacia la cocina. Ella dejó tirada en la cama como niña chiquita después de haber recibido un regaño. Desde la cocina emití un comentario.

\- Sakura-sensei, será mejor que se regrese a su casa. Pediré un taxi.

Luego que me rechazara follar su culo, estaba tan irritado que solo quería darle la bienvenida en su propio ego. Era una apuesta arriesgada: por un lado, ella podría dar por terminado aquella noche de aventura y aceptar el taxi y, por otro lado, conociendo el ímpetu de competencia de mi sensei, de no perder, podría llevar a aceptar una nueva oportunidad de follar su ano. Hubo un momento de silencio, sin que ella emita ninguna palabra, cuando de repente, salió de la habitación. Permanecía desnuda y se quedó apoyada en la puerta.

\- Naruto, no quiero que te enojes, por favor. No quiero irme.

\- Es mejor que se regrese a casa. Como usted mismo lo dijo, es suficiente por hoy.

Seguía macerando su ego, con su propio juego. Ella con cara de culpabilidad se acercó donde yo y rodeando mi cuello me propinó un gran beso de lujuria.

\- Quiero que seas mi hombre esta noche, Naruto.

Con esas palabras, con mi polla que lucía flácida, para entonces y me llevó nuevamente, para la habitación. Dentro, ella se tumbó sobre la cama con las piernas abiertas mostrándome su coño y su culo a mi merced. Entendí su invitación y me coloqué encima de ella quedando mi polla a alturas de su boca la cual sin que yo le dijera nada se la metió por completo. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para que mi mástil estuviera nuevamente, en pie. Lubricó todo mi falo desde la punta hasta los huevos, brillaba como carro recién terminado de salir del autolavado. Ella al mismo tiempo se masturbaba para emanar los mismos fluidos vaginales los mismos que chorreaban hacia atrás, hacia su ano.

Estaba nuevamente con mi polla dura como una roca. Colocar una de sus piernas sobre mi hombro y la otra separación de la posición central que estaba. Con esto sus dos agujeros estaban completamente al servicio de mi polla, desde luego, por el que me decidí fue por su culo. Coloqué el glande en su entrada e hice presión; con algo de menor dificultad que al principio entró en su culo, sin embargo ella hizo un gesto de dolor; pero no dijo nada, aguantó como pudo.

\- Así mi amor me gusta, que aguantes como una buena hembra que eres.

Saque mi polla para poner algunas gotas más de lubricante y volví a introducir, ella se volverá a un estremecer cuando mi glande invadía sus entrañas. Introduje un poco más de mi polla y ella hizo muecas de dolor pero esta vez, no me reclamó nada, en absoluto. Se mordía los labios y sus puños, estrujaban las sábanas. Sabía el momento de introducir todos los centímetros de mi polla, cuando sentí que ya había adaptado al grosor de mi pene, di un último empujó el cual provocó que sus ojos quedaran en blanco y con la boca abierta como si le faltara la respiración. Posteriormente se escuchó un grito desgarrador en toda la habitación. Mi polla había entrado por completo en su culo. Mis huevos entraban en contacto piel con piel con la de ella, no había duda que ese culo era un culo muy tragón.

\- Mire sakura-sensei, si ve como su culo pudo soportar valientemente mi polla. Ahora viene lo bueno.

Ella aún no se recuperó de la sensación de dolor, cuando comenzó a sacar y medir mi verga por el nuevo agujero. Ella solo gritaba, en cada embestida. Empezó a tocar su clítoris con el fin de generar placer y olvidar el dolor que estaba provocando atravesar por aquel pequeño diámetro de su ano. Al cabo de unos minutos taladrando frenéticamente, ella, modificó su cara de dolor por una de lujuria. Me quedó mirando, con una sonrisa picaresca, mordiéndose y relamiendo sus labios; era la señal que le empezaba a gustar.

\- ¿Le está gustando Sakura-sensei?

\- Mmmmm! Sí, Naruto, eres el mejor. Jamás me imaginé que podría sentir tan placer por ahí. Siento como tu polla llega a lo más profundo de mí y me encanta. No pares, dame más, hazme tu mujer.

Saque mi polla y la puse nuevamente en cuatro. Su esfínter estaba rojo de todo ese tiempo y saca, y también estaba muy dilatado. El día de mañana no podrá ni cagar de toda la follada que le iba a pegar esta noche. Apunté a su entrada y de un solo movimiento entró mi polla en su culo. Ella abrió la boca pero ya no era de dolor sino de satisfacción.

\- Aaaah! Siii, por dioooos, que placer!

Llevó sus manos a sus nalgas y las abrió de par en par para que tuviera mejor visión de lo que mi polla estaba haciendo con su ano. Varias nalgadas compitieron con los gritos de mi licenciada. La muy puta le gustaba que la someta.

\- Su turno Sakura-sensei. Así como cabalgó mi polla con su coño, ahora es el turno de su culo.

Sin dudar, me coloqué debajo y ella se sentó literalmente en mi polla. Dejó caer su peso con la ayuda de la gravedad y de un empujón entró completamente mi polla en su culo. Con mayor facilidad para ella y para mí, comenzó a saltar frenéticamente. Mis huevos chocaban con su clítoris mientras que mi falo entraba y salía de ese gordo culo que yacía rojo de tantas nalgadas que le di. Estuve así por varios minutos hasta que tuve la oportunidad de venir.

\- Aaah! Sakura-sensei, me encanta como su culo se come mi polla. Eres una verdadera puta que le gusta que la follen, y eres toda mía.

\- Si Naruto, me encanta tu polla, me enloquece.

\- Voy a correr, Sakura-sensei. No solo le llené el coño con mi semen sino que también lo haré en sus intestinos.

\- Soy tuya mi amor, haz lo que tú quieras, lléname de esa lechita caliente que sale de tu verga.

\- Aaaaah! ... yo coooo- rroooo!

Sentí como mi polla se contrajo en unos cuantos chorros que sin duda fue un golpear las paredes de su intestino. Las piernas de ella, de repente, temblaron y varios chorros de flujo que salían de su vagina fueron a parar hacia mis piernas. Ella había tenido su orgasmo y después de ello, se desvaneció hacia atrás permaneciendo su espalda en contacto con mi pecho. Sin sacar mi polla de su culo nos dimos vuelta para quedarnos de lado y así estuvimos un tiempo hasta que los dos nos quedamos dormidos. Habíamos follado tanto esa noche, como dos novios que no habían tenido sexo en años.

Nos despertamos al día siguiente, los rayos del sol llegaron al cuarto, han sido ver tipo 09: 00hs de la mañana cuando se envía a ella al levantarse en dirección al baño. Escuche como caía el agua de la ducha. Grabe entonces todo lo que habíamos hecho y mi polla empezaba a llenarse de sangre. Me levanté de inmediato y me dirigí hacia el baño. Cuando entré, observé esa figura esbelta. Había tenido de espaldas y fijé mis ojos en ese culo que había sido el orgullo de ella y no tenía pocas horas estaba chocando contra mi vientre por lo profundo que mi polla la ensartada. Mi sensei tiene una espalda perfecta, el agua caía por esas curvas perfectas de su cintura y ese culo permanecía aún rojo por las nalgadas o por lo frenético de la follada.

Ella se dio vuelta, se asustó un poco cuando vi con cara de maníaco sexual mirándola desde la puerta. No podría poner otra cara más que la que traía en ese momento, pues su coño estaba demasiado hinchado y rojo. Creo que por más que su esposo quiera tener sexo con ella los siguientes días no podrá, pues se daría cuenta de tan cambio en sus genitales.

\- Buenos días mi querida sensei, ¿durmió cómoda?

Saludé mientras me dirigía hacia la ducha. Ella se dio cuenta que mi polla apuntaba hacia el techo y me solicitó una mirada pícara. Los dos sabíamos perfectamente lo que iba a pasar en aquel cuarto de baño, en pocos segundos.

\- Ven Naruto, buenos días. Veo que alguien se ha levantado con todas sus energías recuperadas.

\- Desde luego Sakura-sensen, cómo iba a permitir que se comprara sin su mera follada de despedida.

Entré en la ducha, y sin más reproches, el agarre de su cintura y el di un fuerte beso. Ella me besaba con gran lujuria ya la vez, buscaba a ciegas mi pene.

\- ¿Cómo amaneció mi hermoso alumno?

\- Con ganas de refugio en ese coño tan delicioso que tiene Sakura-sensei.

No podría más, ella la mujer que amo desde la vi por primera vez y no queria desperdiciar ni un segundo que mi polla estaba fuera de su cuerpo. Le di la vuelta para que su culo y su coño quedara a mi merced. Para ser sincero, me encantaba como su coño emanaba esos jugos vaginales que inundaba a mi pene por lo que ante mi intuición de macho, deducir que para entonces ya estaba bien lubricado, introducir un solo golpe mi polla en su vagina. No me había equivocado, ella emanaba sus jugos vaginales a cántaros y su coño estaba completamente empapado que mi pene no tenía dificultad para entrar hasta tocar su matriz. Salía y entraba en su vagina, con ese movimiento sus tetas chocaban contra la puerta de vidrio de la ducha. Era un espectáculo muy excitante, ver entrar mi polla en su coño,

Pocos minutos pasaron para que ella volviera a convulsionar en su orgasmo, desvaneciéndose sobre sus piernas temblorosas y yo agarrándola de su cintura para que no se desplome sobre el piso. Nos dimos un nuevo beso con la misma lujuria y pasión que los anteriores. Terminamos de ducharnos, desayunamos y decidí acompañarla a su casa.

Durante el desayuno, ella hizo una mirada a su teléfono celular el mismo que había recibido varias llamadas de su esposo. Lo que dije y le dije que había descargado pero que no había recuperado que había salido y había tenido un sueño en la casa de una amiga que ya iba en camino. Durante el trayecto me miró con ojos de ternura y amor.

\- Naruto, ha sido una bonita noche. Me ha hecho sentir muy deseada y especial contigo. Ha hecho sentirme nuevamente mujer.

\- Y cómo no hacerlo Sakura-sensei, con ese cuerpo suyo quién no quisiera tener todas las noches en la cama.

\- Qué ocurre dices Naruto, pero creo que esto debe tener su final aquí y ahora.

Estoy enamorada de ella pero pensaba en la posibilidad de seguirla follando después de aquella noche.

\- Sakura-sensei, pensé que ... Bueno ... luego de que los dos ...

\- No Naruto, no creo que pueda pasar de nuevo.

La verdad es que me envió decepcionado después de todo estoy enamorado de ella.

Llegamos a su casa, pero antes de despedirnos, ella se sintió a mis labios, me besó con mucha delicadeza que sentí como si fuera de mi esposa. Iba a abrir la puerta, para salir, cuando la sostuve del brazo.

\- ¿No se va a despedir sakura-sensei?

\- ¿No fue suficiente el beso de Naruto?

\- No me refiero de mí. Me estoy refiriendo a mi amigo quien le dio todo ese placer que usted jacta en decirme.

Bajé la bragueta de mi pantalón y ahí estaba. Aquella polla que hurgó tanto el interior de su vagina como el de su culo y ni qué hablar de su garganta.

\- Naruto, guarda eso, si alguno de mis vecinos nos ven será un escándalo.

\- Vamos sensei, despídase con un solo beso, en la puntita. Nadie se va a dar cuenta. Estamos estacionados en un lugar oculto. Además, no hay muchas personas transitando la calle.

Vaciló un momento, pero luego se inclinó hacia mi miembro que estaba en un punto de estalar. Quiso solo darle un simple beso chiquito en la punta pero la tomé con fuerza a tal punto que abrió toda su boca y se tragó toda mi polla. No puso objeción al movimiento de cadera que dio lugar en el interior del auto. Fue tanto el morboso que no aguanté más y yo corrí dentro de su boca. Toda mi leche fue a parar al interior de su garganta y su estómago. Ella casi se ahoga pero sé que le gustó, lo sé porque se relamió sus labios antes de bajarse del auto.

La miré dirigirse a su casa por el camino que había alado del carro, moviendo ese tremendo culo pero tenía algo particular en su caminado. Sus piernas iban más separadas que una mujer de su edad. Caminaba algo chistoso pero igual de provocativo. Era producto de toda la noche de tremenda follada a su coño y su culo la que la hacía caminar así. A lo lejos, salió su esposo al encuentro, los dos se abrazaron y él le dio un beso a esos labios que habían tocado mi polla y creo que debió haber metido su lengua a la boca donde me había cavado de correr.

Pensé que luego de ese día no volvería a estacon ella y menos volvería a follar. Resulta que me equivocaba. Al paso de algunos días, recibí un mensaje de texto. Era ella, mi sensei, diciéndome que se había divorciado de su marido y que quería que siguiéramos viéndonos y ver si está relación podría prosperar.

\- años después ... ..

La verdad es que próspero después de que termine el colegio oficialmente nuestra relación, con el paso del tiempo formamos una hermosa familia.

\- Papi cuéntame otra vez la historia de como conociste a mamá.

\- Otra vez?

\- Si me gusta mucho.

\- Te contaré otra noche porque ya es muy tarde y mañana tienes clase. Buenas noche Hanami.

\- Buenas noches papi.

Apague la luz y yo quedé viendo a mí princesa, es una hermosa niña de 4 años tiene el cabello rosa como su madre y los ojos azules como los míos, es la luz de mí ojos, aunque también heredó mí ingenio para las travesura, yo retirarse a mí habitación donde me espera hermosa esposa con una lencería muy erótica.

\- Mmm Sakura que hermosa sorpresa.

\- Quería darte una sorpresa mí amor después de un largo día de trabajo.

\- Me encanta esta sorpresa cariños.

\- Y va se va a poner mucho mejor.

Mientras sacaba un frasco de lubricante, lo que me calentó en poco segundo.

\- Está noche va a ser muy deliciosa mí amor.

\- Eso espero, Naruto.

La verdad es que tengo una buena vida.

FIN.

Espero que les haya gustado la historia y disfrutado. Además supongo que muchos de ustedes están en cuarentena y es un momento difícil para varios países, y lo mejor que podemos hacer es quedarnos en casa así que podemos tratar de seguir así y más fuerte que nunca y así poder terminar con este virus. Pronto subiré más historias.

#YOMEQUEDOENCASA

muchas gracias


End file.
